A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: In this sequel to the popular A Cherry Blossoms Heart, The Akatsuki want to attack Konoha, but will they succeed? Sakura and Itachi must both fight against the Akatsuki, but what will happen to Sakura? Will things go as planned? Or will it change? R
1. Chapter 1: Realize

Disclaimer/Other stuff: I don't own Naruto……. Man, that's annoying….. Yea, I am strange. Otherwise, these ideas for stories wouldn't come to me.

Okay the moment you have been waiting for! The sequel to "A Cherry Blossom's Heart"!

'_Sakura's thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura'**

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

Chapter 1: Realize

It has been two whole years of living in Konoha with Itachi. We're finally married. The preparations seemed to take such a long time, and I was just happy to actually be with the person I loved. The fighting had been going on for the whole two years. The Akatsuki were still alive, but we never heard anything from them for a while. Sasuke was sadly backed in the village again, and I still couldn't believe that Naruto brought the loser back. The only thing that matters is that I'm with Itachi.

'_We're going to be so happy now!' _

'**You never know, though. We might not get a long with him.' **

'……'

'**Wow, your very slow today… I was just kidding around!' **

'_Whatever.' _

I sighed inwardly. Sometimes having an inner self can be such a pain.

'**HERE WE GO AGAIN! WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!' **

'_Absolutely nothing, you're the one who is over reacting.' _

'**Whatever.' **

I was sitting out on the balcony of our home. It was in the forest up on a cliff over looking the town of Konoha. It was such a lovely and nice evening.

'_I wonder what everyone is doing.' _

'**Well the only way to find out is to go there! DUH!'**

'_But today I can't go out….' _

'**Oh yea! We promised Itachi that we would be here.**'

I rolled my eyes, my inner self never changes. Anyway, yesterday Itachi was sent out on a mission.

'_It seems as though Itachi will not come back.' _

'**He will come back and if he doesn't we'll go out and get him back. CHA!' **

'_Yea, I know._'

The door was opening.

'_Is it Itachi?!' _

'**NO IT'S SANTA!' **

'_Shut up!' _

'**Well, it's kind of obvious!' **

The door opened and standing there was Itachi.

'**YAAAAAAAAY!'**

I smiled, and I got up. I started to walk towards him. When I was close enough he grabbed my waist and kissed me. I was so happy just to be with him. I looked at him for a minute, and realized that he was injured.

'_Well I should heal him…' _

'**No DUH**!'

I sent chakra to my hands, and started to heal all of the wounds that he had. I just couldn't believe that this was real, that I was able to live with him for a while.

"Sakura, the Akatsuki are soon coming here to get me, I am afraid that there are going to be a war."

I shuddered at the thought. "Why now, though?"

"I have no clue, Sakura." Itachi grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I smiled at him.

"Of course, Itachi, we can easily get help and we will win." When you think that things are going at its best, then all of a sudden things get worse, but then you know that you have someone who is important to you. Finally you know that no matter what happens things will turn out okay.

"Sakura, it won't be that easy."

"I know, but who says that I am giving up."

Itachi pulled me closer to him, I knew that now matter what that we would live through this and we would kill off the Akatsuki for good. It was getting late, and I wanted to watch the sunset with Itachi. Since Itachi pretty much could read my mind, he guided me to the balcony. We both took a seat on the rocking seat (A/N: you know those seats that are like rocking chairs? They move back and forth. I don't know the name so…yea.) and sat close and watched the sunset. I was sitting close to Itachi; my head was resting on his chest. The rocking and the rhythm of his breathing made me feel tired.

'_Itachi won't let anything happen to us.' _

'**Yea, that's true.'**

'_I feel so safe.' _

The warm summer breeze felt so good. I moved closer to Itachi and I started to fall asleep. I knew that tomorrow would be a good day.

(A/N: Does this count as a cliff hanger? Well I am sorry if it does, I can't help it and I am pretty much famous for them not that that's a good thing. I am not trying to torture you people. Go READERS!!! Push the button yes the purple button. Let me know what you think of the first chap to my sequel Yes, I know this is a shot chapter. Next one should be longer.)


	2. Chapter 2: Information

Disclaimer/ Other stuff: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!! evil laughs I don't own Naruto… GO CLIFF HANGERS!!!!!! just kidding. Be patient though with my chapters. There going to be moving a lot slower than A Cherry Blossom's Heart. Just thought I would warn you people. Thanks for your support.

'Sakura thoughts'

'Inner Sakura'

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

Chapter 2: Information 

I woke up in Itachi's arms. I broke free from his grip and got up and out of bed. I went and grabbed some clothes from the closet, and then went into the bathroom to go to take a shower. I started the shower and got in; I felt the warm water brush up against my skin. I started to form a plan.

'Lets see, we need some people to help us kill the Akatsuki...'

'**Are we really going to think about this now**?'

'YES!'

'**Fine, if Itachi walks in that's your problem!**'

'You PERVERT! SHUT UP!'

'**I AM NOT!**'

'You're so stupid!'

'**Stupid! Perverted inner me!**'

'Well, I am a part of you so…'

'**I AM NOT!**'

'Are you sure about that?'

'**Just SHUT UP!**'

I sighed, shut the hot water off, and started to get dressed. There was a loud knocking noise coming from the front door. I opened the bathroom door; Itachi was up and walked towards it. I followed him, and I realized who it was. It was Hinata; I needed to talk to her anyway. Itachi opened the door.

"Hi I-I-Itachi-san."

"Hi, Hinata-san." Itachi replied.

'**Shocker.**'

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I wanted to talk to you anyway. So let's go down to the café for breakfast." I said.

"Alright, Sakura-chan."

We both left the apartment, and then we started to walk to the cafe for our breakfast. We got there and I ordered a chocolate chip muffin and vanilla tea. Hinata didn't order anything.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled at me.

I sighed.

"What was it Hinata-chan that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I don't know if you knew that the Akatsuki are coming to Konoha."

"Yes, I know Itachi told me last night."

"That's why I came I wanted to let you know that they are coming sometime soon. Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell you that and that you and Itachi will be leading the squads that are going to head out to go search and that you will pick the people who go into a squad."

'I don't know anymore..'

'**WE HAVE TO STAY STRONG!!!!!!!!!**'

'Yes I know.'

"Alright, Itachi and I will be working on who will be in the squads, I already have a few ideas myself."

"Alright. Oh, and I wanted to know if you and Itachi wanted to go out with me and Naruto for ramen tonight."

"Oh, well, that would be great Hinata-chan, but we can't we have already made some plans, and plus we need to work on the squads… I am sorry Hinata-chan."

"Hm, oh its alright Sakura-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, its alright."

Well, then came the blonde haired headache, running into the café probably looking for Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan." Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek and sat down next to Hinata. Hinata blushed a deep crimson.

"Hi, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammered.

"Hey Naruto." I said, annoyed already.

"Hinata-chan, did you tell Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, right. I can't believe I forgot to tell her!" Hinata blushed as she said it.

'What's going on?'

'Well, we're going to have to listen and find out won't we?'

'**No DUH!**'

"Naruto and I are going to get married." Hinata said. What really surprised me were the fact that the dumb blond actually proposed to her, and the fact that Hinata wasn't stammering.

"Wow, that's great! Congrats!"

"Thanks, but I hope that our wedding will come out alright. Like yours did Sakura-chan." Hinata said, I blushed a little bit and smiled.

"Yea, I bet it will be fine."

"Well me and Hinata have to get going." Naruto said. I blinked.

"Oh, okay." I said. Hinata and Naruto both left the café. I thought I might as well go back and talk with Itachi.

MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! LINEBREAKER OF DEATH!!!!! GO AKATSUKI! 

I had wondered back to the apartment, and Itachi was there, sitting on the couch. I sighed and sat next to him. Itachi kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him.

"What's that matter, Sakura?" Pulling me close to him. I pressed my head against his chest.

"Well we're going to have to work a lot harder."

"Explain."

'I guess Tsunade-shishou never told him.'

"We have to pick the squads that go out to search and keep an eye on the Akatsuki, and the other shinobi we have to gather to go out, and fight. Too much stress…"

"Well, Sakura, I told you earlier that it isn't going to be easy, but I will always be by your side through out this battle and I won't ever leave you."

"I know Itachi."

(A/N: Oh I have to go get some ramen to eat. Yes, in a way I am like Naruto I eat ramen, most of the time… Not always, though…. MUAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!! evil laugh or do I? Yes I know I am evil. --)


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

Disclaimer/ Other Stuff: I don't own Naruto….. Yep! I am eating Ramen, okay I have more one shots that are out and about. I am working as this is being posted of another story, and I am also working on my ItachixSakura one shot, my sequel to Birthday, and I am attempting a HinataxGaara then maybe a NarutoxHinata. Those will all be later on. My main goal is to get most of this done, Thanks to all my readers who have supported me through all of this. Oh I have an obsession with ramen yaaaay ramen!

'_Sakura thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura' **

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

Chapter 3: Plans 

I woke up in the late afternoon, and was still leaning against Itachi.

"Itachi, shouldn't we start a planning for the attack?"

"Yes, we should."

"Well, I already had a couple of ideas for people to go out and keep track of the Akatsuki."

"Well, Sakura, who do you recommend?"

"Well I was thinking about having Neji, Rock Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke. There all well skilled and I think they would have the true ability to keep track of the Akatsuki. Also, for the protecting of Konoha I thought of Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and me and you. Plus, all the other Jounin, and Chunin."

"Well planned, I think that would work. I haven't been in this village for a while; I trust your judgment enough." I smiled at Itachi.

We talked for a while on, our plans to destroy the Akatsuki growing. Itachi knew most of there weaknesses so this wasn't as hard as I had thought it was. We talked on for most of the evening about our plans. All we knew was that the Akatsuki were going to come, and try to get Itachi back or kill him.

'**CHAAAAA! WE WILL CONQUER ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' **

It was night time now, and I wasn't really tired now that I had taken a nap that morning.

"Sakura we're going to send the search squad out tomorrow, and we will then work on our outer squad, the one that will be around the whole entire outside wall of Konoha."

"Hai."

'**This is going to be easy!!! CHAAAAAA! WE WILL MAKE THE AKATSUKI FALL AT OUR FEET!!! THEY WILL ALL DIE!!!**'

'_Yes, they're all going to regret what they have done.' _

'**WE WILL KICK THERE SORRY ASSES! CHAAA!' **

We had already made a plan to help out the village. We're just going to have to go and talk to Tsunade-shishou tomorrow. Itachi was still sitting next to me, and I had to make some dinner. I got up from the couch and Itachi pulled me back down. I fell on top of him. I was blushing a little, and he kissed me.

"Don't work to hard." He kissed me, it was deep and passionate. I still had the same sensation when we had kissed for the first time. Itachi let go of my waste as I got up. I made dinner of home-made ramen. It was pork ramen; I was too lazy and tired to make a real dinner. After dinner, I got up and was at the door of our apartment-

"Itachi, I am going out to go, and tell Tsunade-shishou about our plan for the attack."

"Hn."

'**Why do Uchiha's always use one syllable words?!!!' **

'_It's a short response and I guess were going to have to get used to it since we are going to get married after all of this.' _

'**WELL DUH!'**

'_I hate that response cut it out!' _

'**Make me!'**

I sighed inwardly, and ran to the Hokage tower completely ignoring my inner self; I had successfully tuned her out. I got to the Hokage's tower and ran up the stairs to go and see Tsunade-shishou. Of course, when I got there, she was of course sleeping on the desk with a bottle of sake. I was seriously getting sick of this.

'**This is so annoying! Why can't she stop drinking so much its getting on my nerves?' **

'_Well duh!' _

'**I thought you didn't like me saying it so, now it's okay if you say it CHAAAAA!' **

'_Oh, well I am the exception! It doesn't matter; we have to wake up Tsunade-shishou_!'

'**Grrrrr!' **

I shook her and she woke up.

'**That was fast.' **

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you my plan for the attack on Konoha."

"Oh, right, well go ahead."

I explained the long and important details of the plan.

"Alright, Sakura, that should work, but don't over work yourself."

"Hai."

'_I guess I am known as an over achiever.' _

'**A.K.A., a work freak.' **

'_That wasn't necessary.' _

'**Whatever.' **

"Bye." I said, as I ran out the door and went all them way back to the apartment. It was a full moon, and it lit the streets of Konoha. I have always hated running through the streets at night. The shadows that were cast a long the streets always made me think that someone or something was stalking me. The moon was at its fullest and brightest; it felt like day time, in a sense. I got to the apartment and unlocked the door. I walked into our bedroom, got undressed, pulled on my night clothes, and collapsed on the bed next to Itachi who was reading.

"How did it go?"

"Well-"

"Did Hokage-sama approve of it?"

"Hai. She said it should be successful."

"Alright."

Itachi shut the book and grabbed my waist and pulled my closer to him. He started to nuzzle my neck. My body relaxed a bit, and I put my head against his chest. Itachi kissed the top of my forehead.

'_This feels nice.' _

'**Yea.' **

'_I wish every night could be like this.' _

'**All good things do come to an end eventually.'**

'_Wow, thanks for being so negative!' _

Before my mental war could get any worse than that Itachi pulled me as close as I could get to his body. I snuggled up close, and fell asleep.

**MUAHHAHAHAHAHA! END OF CHAPTER!!! **

A/N: Chapters are going to be coming slowly I am working on a couple of others, so please don't get really mad at me. I am truly sorry chibi eyes, Well to make it up to you guys I am going to post an ItachixSakura one shot to make up for it. I have a very small amount of writers block grumbles stupid writers block Thank you my readers, now please hit the review button. chibi eyes They will help my writers block. Short chapter I know.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready

Disclaimer/Other stuff: I don't own Naurto….. This gets annoying and I bet you guys are sick of hearing this to….. Oh, well I might as well get used to it. I hope you readers are enjoying my sequel. Go sequel! Yes, Sasuke will appear in this chapter. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

'Sakura thoughts'

'Inner Sakura'

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

Chapter 4 Plans 

It was early morning when I and Itachi got up and out of bed. It was five in the morning.

'**CHAAAAA!!!! Too early!**'

The sun hadn't risen yet and it was still dark in the room. We both started to get ready to go and pull together the squad. After we were both dressed, we headed strait to the Hokage tower to go speak with Tsunade-shishou. We both got to the tower, and of course as usual Tsunade-shishou was well, asleep at her desk when she should have been doing her work.

'_It seems we always find her here at a bad time._'

'**Well when is there a good time?**'

'_Never_'

'**Yep! See I told you!**'

'_Just shut up already!_'

'**Whatever, you're just mad because I am right!**'

'_You are so annoying at times. You know that, right?_'

'**How many times are you going to tell me that????**'

'_Forever, or when the author of this fanfic tells me to stop telling you that._'

'**Whatever.**'

'_Let's just get her up._'

I sighed and shook Tsunade from her sleep. Of course she looked like she was dead.

"Huh what is it???" Tsunade said crossly.

"Well, we just thought you might want to know who we have assembled for our attack and watch of the Akatsuki." I said.

"Alright." Tsunade said.

I told her all of them and that we should bring everyone together soon as we could.

"Alright, Sakura, I will let you know when I get your troops together."

"Okay, well better make it fast."

It seemed as if Itachi really wasn't there. He didn't speak to much to her.

'**Oh well.**'

'_WHY??_'

'**How am I supposed to know I am not a mind reader?**'

'_Well, that's true…_'

'**No duh!**'

This was getting annoying I knew this would happen I just wish that everyone would just leave me alone, and the Akatsuki would just end up dying. We got back to the apartment, and an hour later there standing outside. It was Shizune.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama said to tell you that they sent out the squads you suggested." Shizune said it came out in a huge rush.

"Okay. Thanks Shizune-san."

SETTING CHANGE HA!! CLIFF HANGER!!! 

Meanwhile, back out in the land of water, the Akatsuki were planning to attack Konoha. In about an hour or so the small squad of shinobi Sakura had requested had finally reached the head quarters of the Akatsuki.

"When can we go and attack all of them????" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Naruto, you idiot, we're just here to keep watch on them." Sasuke said, annoyed. Then again Sasuke was always annoyed and didn't really want to be here, but was forced by Tsunade to come. Sasuke was sitting as far away from Naruto as he could get, and was trying to remain calm.

"Why did she make us all just sit here and wait, it's driving me crazy!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto," Neji said coolly. "You need to keep quiet. Do you want all of the Akatsuki to find out were here?"

"No." Naruto said.

"We can all understand how badly you want to fight. Just wait." Lee said, giving Naruto his signature thumbs up, and smile.

'Oh well. Ugh, I just want to go in there and kill them all already!!!' Naruto thought.

"Hey, Hyuga, can you use your byakugan to see what there doing in there?" Sasuke said, from his spot. At that Neji turned on his byakugan and looked inside the Akatsuki's lair.

"They all seem to be in the same room we should go down and listen to see what they are saying." Neji said.

"Let's go!!! Let the power of youth guide us!" Lee shouted.

"YEA LETS GET GOING!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

'Those two are going to get us all into a battle we don't need, and our cover will be blown.' Thought Neji.

"Would you two keep it down??" Sasuke said, his sharningan was on, and he was glaring at the two idiots.

"Sasuke, that won't help us right now," Neji said "Wait, two of them are coming out now from the room."

Sasori and Diedera both came out from the Akatsuki's lair. Where the squad was hiding, they all started to blend in with the trees and it became silent. There was a lot of tention in the air. It was as thick as clam chowder.

AUTHORS NOTE!!! READ IT!!!: 

Okay this is all I can come up with I am almost out of my writers block as a warning the next chapter will start off with Sakura. Yes, I know I am evil. Please stop stating the obvious!!! Sheesh! Just kidding. Thanks for sticking with me. I know my story isn't doing so well, but I promise it shall get better! Now please hit the review button you get a cookie! I just made cookies, don't worry there eatable poke poke poke poke


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise! and Changes

Disclaimer/Notes/Stuff: I do not own Naruto…. Okay now that that's taken care of. I have really good news I am out of my writers block Yay! I am going to keep typing this up, and I have also a lot of one shot ideas. So I have decided to change my story just a little. evil smile It's not bad, but it changes the plot a little… I think you guys will like it though...

'**Inner Sakura'**

'_Sakura thoughts' _

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

_Chapter 5: Surprise! And changes… _

I just woke up and Itachi wasn't next to me. I heard him in the kitchen making breakfast, I guess. I wasn't feeling so good, though and I was trying to figure out if it might have been something I had eaten last night for dinner. I almost always had Ichiruka's Ramen; it never made me feel sick.

'_Must have been food poising...' _

'**DOUBT IT!'**

'_How would you know??' _

'**I don't. But, since I am a part of you, I have a huge feeling that's not the reason why.' **

'_Oh really?_'

'**Yes.**'

'_Well, what do you think is the reason, then?_'

'**Well-**'

My inner self didn't have time to actually finish that sentence. While I had been arguing with my inner self, I had been walking into the bathroom to take a shower. When I had thrown up, I just barley made it in time to the toilet. Itachi had heard me, and had come in.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Itachi asked with concern.

"I am alright, I am not feeling that well."

'_HELLO???? I need some help here!! Now what was that theory???_'

'**Oh that? Let me think for a minute...**'

'_Think! HURRY UP!!!_'

'**What?**'

'_**I want something really sweet… A strawberry… Hm….Now, what else do I want with that?**_'

'**I just remembered!**'

'_Really?_'

'**Sadly, yes**'

'_I am going to ignore that first part. Now what was it?'_

'**Okay, here it goes: You could possibly… Might be… Well… Uh…**'

'_Well… Uh…What? Wait… You don't mean???_'

'**Well, you could be pregnant…**'

'_WHAT? NOT NOW???_'

Well I couldn't be! Or could I? It didn't add up at the moment, but after some careful thinking, it did. I couldn't! Not now!!! I had too much on my plate at the moment. The Akatsuki were going to leash an attack on Konoha, and all I can do is sit at home.

'**Well, it could be worse…**'

'_WORSE???_'

'**Well maybe. I don't know, I might be apart of you, but I don't keep track of everything that goes on…**'

'_Oh well. I guess that could be true._'

"Sakura? Sakura!" Itachi said. I completely forgot that he was standing there.

'_Great, now I have to tell him._'

'**GO ME!!! GO!!**'

'_Oh don't start that again!!_'

'**I am trying to encourage you! And cheer you on!**'

'_Whatever._'

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Itachi asked again. This time he asked with way more concern than the last time.

'_I can't lie to him._'

'**WELL, OF COURSE NOT!**'

'_Okay, here it goes._'

"Itachi…Um…I have something to tell you, but I don't know it might be true. I would have to go and see…" I said. I could feel the hotness in my cheeks, and I knew then that I was blushing. It was worse than normal.

"…"

Silence.

Itachi, waited for me to tell him the rest.

"I think… Well, I might be….. Uh…Okay, I am just going to say it now: I might be pregnant." I said it really fast, but he comprehended all of it. I talk fast, and sometimes I don't even know what comes out of my mouth. I was waiting for a response.

It was silent.

"Well, Sakura you're going to have to go and see. I don't have to explain it to you." Itachi said. He looked concerned, and worried. I couldn't help it: I started to cry. At that moment Itachi held me close. I rested my head up against his chest.

"I will come with you." Itachi said. He kissed my cheek.

"We can leave after breakfast." I said. Usually the hospital wasn't crowded then, and I was hoping that Tsunade-shishou wouldn't be there. After breakfast, we headed straight to the hospital.

'_What's going to happen???_'

'**We'll be fine!**'

'_NO WE WON'T!_'

'**Yes, we will. You act as if it's the end of the world!**'

'_IT IS! What if the Akatsuki come down to Konoha???_'

'**Well, we can have someone else be in charge.**'

'_Ugh!_'

'**We can still probably, work and advise.**'

We had just reached the hospital, and one of the nurses came up and told me that Tsunade-shishou wanted to see me about something.

'_Oh no._'

'**WOULD YOU RELAX?!**'

'_Ugh!_'

The nurse led us down the hall and Tsunade-shishou was looking at the medical stats of a patient. She looked up from the clipboard. Just as Itachi and I got close enough, Tsunade-shishou smiled at both of us. She turned to me and looked confused. And, as if she could read my mind, she smiled.

"Well, Sakura, I wanted to tell you something about the troops that were sent out. So far the Akatsuki are planning their next move." Tsunade said.

"Oh, I-" I started, but she had put up a hand to stop me.

"Sakura, you came here for a reason." Tsunade said. A small smirk came across her lips.

"I-I-I wanted to say that I might… Well… Be pregnant." I said, a little uneasy.

"Oh well, lets check and see. Normally I would be happy for you Sakura, but we better hope it's not true. In case the Akatsuki come." Tsunade said.

'_Well, here comes the guilt!_'

'**That's not helpful.**'

'_You know what? Be quiet!_'

Tsunade-shishou, had started the tests. They were long, and annoying, but it was worth waiting. She said that the results wouldn't come in for at least an hour. Itachi and I were both left in the room trying to figure out a solution.

"Sakura, if this was any other day, I would be so happy, but Sakura this probably wouldn't have been the best time for this." Itachi said.

"I know, but I can't help it! We might have to find someone else to take my place in the battle." I said. I was staring down at the floor.

"Sakura, if you are pregnant, than we are not going to fight in this battle. I want to be able to stay by you if you are." Itachi said. His voice was full of concern. He walked over towards the chair I had been sitting in, and held me close. I felt so safe like I always did when he held me, but this time I knew it was for sure that everything would be alright. Tsunade-shishou had come just then.

"Oh I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Tsunade-shishou said.

"You weren't." I said.

"Alright. Well, the results are in. I have to say that this is going to get in the way, but Sakura…Well…"

I took in a deep breathe.

"You're pregnant."

EVIL LINEBREAKER CLIFF HANGER MUAHAHAHAHA! 

I promise all of you the next one will have action in it. I promise crosses heart I wanted to change my story a little cuz I couldn't think of anything for the plot that I had made. Well, my editor did the summary, and I couldn't work with it, so I changed it just a little a smidge, not by a lot. This is my longest chapter yet.


	6. Chapter 6: A Change in the Plan

Disclaimer/Notes/Other stuff: I don't own Naruto… sighs I am so sick of typing that, and I bet most of you know that. I am tired, and am still going I am happy I am out of my writers block. I am going to make this all not in Sakura's point of view. Just to take a break from all the stress of thinking like her. .

'_Thoughts'_

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

Chapter 6: A Change in the Plan 

Neji and the others had ended up separated from one another. Naruto and Sasuke had ended up close to each other, and Neji and Lee were far away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto, we should go after them." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused. He fell, banged his head against a tree, and was rubbing the hurting area with his hand.

"Loser, we have to go back to the village! They might make an attack on the village! Get up!" Sasuke said angrily. Naruto was now mad and glared at him. All the time that Sasuke was gone he hadn't change a bit. They both headed in the direction of the village. Both were moving from tree to tree at a top speed. Each hoping that they would meet up with Neji and Lee. Naruto and Sasuke had just crossed the border into the Land Of Fire.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!!!" Lee yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto said, and turned his head in the direction of were the loud voice had come from.

"Oh. HEY LEE!!!!!" Naruto yelled back, and beside Lee was Neji, looking annoyed at Lee.

_'They're both so annoying, and they both have loud mouths. Those are great combinations for our squad. What was Sakura thinking when she picked them???_' Sasuke though with great annoyance.

"You guys should be quiet! Do you want to get caught by the enemy?" Neji said.

"Neji's right." Sasuke said. He hated the fact that he just agreed with a Hyuga.

"Neji, use your bykagan, to see if there near by." Sasuke said. At that moment Neji had used his byakugan, to look ahead.

"They're not near the village." Neji said

'_This makes no sense. The Hokage-sama said that there would be an attack against Konoha, but they aren't attacking_.' Neji thought.

"Get ready, an attack is coming." Neji yelled. Then at that moment a small bird had come, and was heading straight for them, and at that moment when it was only inches away it exploded. Neji had sent chakra to his feet, bounced off the tree, and landed on the forest floor. Everyone else had banged up against a tree. Naruto, Sasuke and Lee had all recovered and were standing near Neji in an attack position.

'_Were did it come from_?' Neji thought. Sasuke had the same question, and he was trying to figure it out when another bird twice the size of the last one came at them. This time they were prepared. They all moved back and out of the way, and hid in the trees.

"Naruto and Sasuke, both of you go back to the village and get some help! FAST!" Neji said. Sasuke was of course not happy with the fact that he had to deal with Neji, but they were going to need back up if they were going to win this battle.

"Alright." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. They both blinked then they both turned to glare at each other.

"Both of you get going!!" Neji exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto, immediately left, and sent a burst of chakra to their feet. Lee and Neji were left to deal with Diedera and Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori did I get them, yea?" Diedera asked.

"No." Sasori said. Both of them set off to were Neji and Lee were, at that moment Lee and Neji were buying time by setting up traps. Time was running short. While that was going on, Naruto and Sasuke were now at the gates of Konoha. They ran all the way up to the hokage tower, shoving and pushing through the busy streets of Konoha. They ran and made it to the tower, and then ran up to the office.

Sakura and Itachi were in the Hokage's office. Sasuke was awed stricken to find his older brother standing right in front of him, and not with the Akatsuki. Sasuke glared at him, but Itachi just simply ignored it. Sasuke was boiling with anger at the fact that his own brother wouldn't acknowledge him.

'_Why is Itachi here???_' Sasuke thought angrily.

**MUAHA!!! CHANGING OF SETTING MUAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!!**

Neji and Lee were hard at work trying to keep Sasori and Diedera from getting close to the village. They both knew that it wasn't an easy task, there were exploding tags they left out. Neji and Lee were both hiding behind a tree waiting to strike.

"Hey, Neji." Lee said in a strained whisper. Lee who wasn't scared was all hyped and ready to go.

"What Lee?" Neji said. He looked annoyed and tired of having to be stuck with Lee. It seemed that every time there was an explosion to that sort he was always stuck with Lee. Neji had activated the byakugan, to keep an eye on the traps that were laid out.

"I was just wondering. Do you think that the traps will work? Well…It's just that they have such a high skill level." Lee said. It was the first intelligent thing he had said since they had come out on the mission.

"I have-" Neji was cut off by the quick snapping of a branch, the sound at first startled the two shinobi, but they both quickly came to their senses. They both turned around just as a kunai knife shot out from the trees in different directions. Neji and Lee both moved out of the way. Each kunai was dodged expertly.

'_This was bound to happen sooner than I expected_.' Neji thought.

Neji searched the area and spotted Diedera and Sasori where they had been hiding. Neji shot a kunai knife in there general direction; It missed, and Sasori and Diedera came back out from where they were hiding. Lee was standing next to Neji, ready to fight. The birds that were in the trees flew off the branches quietly. It became quiet. The tension between Akatsuki and Leaf was clear to see.

**MUAHAHAHA!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!(its mostly cuz I have no idea what to write) **

The room was filled with raw tension, the two Uchiha brothers in a room together glaring. Sakura looked at Sasuke, then back to Itachi. Their glares would have made the strongest of shinobi feel weak and would make them stop straight in their tracks. Naruto began to look a little bit uneasy at the two Uchihas.

'**Oh no! This is bad!!!**' Inner Sakura yelled.

'_No, really?_' Sakura thought back.

'**I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!!!**'

'_Yea, whatever.'_

There was all of a sudden silence. It was a glare off between the two siblings. Sakura's eyes filled with worry. She traded glances with Tsunade.

"Alright, I don't want to have a fight break out in this office. Understood???" Tsunade said harshly, both of the Uchihas turned to and stared at Tsunade. They both nodded in unison.

"Sasuke, Naruto, what is it that you have to report? Where are Neji and Lee?" Tsunade said with a hint of worry in her voice. Tsunade knew that Neji and Lee would be able to handle themselves, but still.

"The Akatsuki are going to make an attack on the village. They're almost here. They sent two of the members out. Neji and Lee volunteered to hold them back for as long as they can. " Sasuke said calmly. Naruto was waiting for the command to fight. Sakura was worried over the fact of what could happen next. She couldn't go out and fight. She was pregnant.

"Danm. This isn't good; we're going to have to carry out the original plan." Tsunade said, "Sakura, you're going to have to stay here."

"Hai." Sakura said. She couldn't help but try to hide the disappointment in her voice. She wanted to be able to fight a long side Itachi. Sakura knew that she couldn't put the baby at risk.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked, concerned. He couldn't help but worry over his old team mate. Sakura was like a sister to Naruto. When he asked her hr blushed a little bit and it made the blonde look confused.

"Um.. I am pregnant." Sakura said and looked a way, Sasuke looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach, and Naruto started to twitch uncontrollably. Itachi moved closer to Sakura, and wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush even more. Sasuke looked disgusted at the site that was right in front of him.

'_There is no way that Sakura……_' Naruto thought.

"Anyway, Sakura you're going to stay behind. Itachi your going to stay back with Sakura. We might be able to make some sort of agreement between the Akatsuki, so instead of an all out war. We're going to capture the two Akatsuki members that were sent out, and then from there we can figure something out." Tsunade said.

**MUAHAHHAHA!!!! END!!! OF CHAPTER!!! CHA! **

Yes, I know cliff hanger I promise that I will update soon nods don't worry I will. I just have five million school projects and such so, yea. I am sorry this took so long to update, I couldn't think of anything. Small amount of writers block still I guess… shrugs promise the next chapter will be so much better! Oh, sorry it took so long.

-Shikana-chan


	7. Chapter 7: Attack?

Discalimer/Other stuffs: I don't own Naruto shakes head sighs more typing yay So enjoy, this chapter. I will dedicate this chapter basically to samurifox25,aznkitty180, and Cute23flower Thanks for all the support. Of course, my beta SMBEffect as well. Thanks you for staying with the story enjoy this chapter.

'_Thoughts.' _

'**Inner Sakura'**

A Cherry Blossom's Thoughts and Feelings 

Chapter 7: Attack? 

While Tsunade was planning with Sakura and gang, Neji and Lee were both hard at work trying to fend off Diedera and Sasori. It seemed like the battle was never going to end. Towards the end of it all, Lee was badly burned on his left hand and Neji had soot all over him. Neji was better off then Lee was, and they had to keep fending them off for as long as they could. Lee was using his TaiJutsu to keep Diedera busy and Neji was fending off Sasori.

'_This is never going to end. If I use that it's not going to have so much effect on them... It's worth a shot.'_ Neji thought.

Neji jumped up further into the tree and reached into his weapons pouch. He pulled out an exploding tag. Then, Neji pulled a kunai out and wrapped the exploding tag around the kunai. Lee stared up at Neji and realized what was going to happen. Lee quickly found the right angle to kick Diedera so he would be pushed towards Sasori. Lee found the opening and kicked Diedera fiercely in the stomach. Diedera went flying towards Sasori, who was busy controlling a puppet that was trying to get at Neji. Diedera hit Sasori and they both flew back and hit the tree that was near by. Neji threw the kunai quickly at the tree. Then, Neji and Lee headed into the direction of Konoha. A loud explosion that shook the forest. Birds flew and scattered in all directions.

"Nice job, Lee." Neji said as they were hopping from tree to tree.

"Thanks Neji." Lee said with a small shocked look. Lee was finally getting some praise from his teammate.

They finally could see the village gates, but the explosion that left them thinking that they had killed the two Akatsuki members. It did help the situation, but they were on the move again.

Sasori and Diedera had gotten up before the explosion, but not fast enough. The explosion from the paper bomb had pushed them way off course from their destination. Sasori and Diedera were both heading again towards Konoha. They were getting closer to the village.

Just as Neji and Lee had reached the gates, Neji used his byukaguan and looked behind them at both directions. From a far off distance, Neji spotted Diedera and Sasori heading in the direction of Konoha. Neji and Lee were heading straight to the Hokage tower. It was now night time. A full moon was out and the bright moon light filled the streets of Konoha. Lee and Neji dashed through the streets and finally reached the Hokage tower. They ran up the stairs and barged in through the doors into Tsunade's office.

"What's going on?" Tsunade yelled. She was sleeping on the job, but the loud bang of the doors being opened woke her.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. Lee and I both returned from our mission." Neji said apologetically.

"What is it that you both have to report to me?" Tsunade asked them.

'_Hm. They must have some information if the Akatsuki are coming. Sasuke and Naruto both had reported that Lee and Neji had stayed behind to keep them off.' _Tsunade thought.

"Two of the Akatsuki members are coming to Konoha to attack." Neji said calmly. The tension in the room had suddenly risen.

"Alright." Tsunade said. Neji turned towards Lee who was so tired that he was half asleep.

"Forgive me if this is out of line, but Hokage-sama, how can you be so calm at a time like this?" Neji asked with a bit of concern on his face.

"Don't worry about this, Neji; we had already made plans for the attack. If it were to happen. So, you and Lee both go to the hospital and get you injuries taken care of." Tsunade said, staring at Lee and Neji injuries. They weren't that bad, but Lee's were much worse than Neji's wounds.

"Alright." Neji said. Lee had fallen asleep standing up. Neji sighed with frustration as he shook Lee. After about a few good shakes Lee woke up.

"Huh?" Lee asked, still looking tired.

"Come on, lets head to the hospital." Neji said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, what?" Lee asked again, more awake than he had been a few minutes ago and stared at Neji with pure confusion. Neji sighed again with more annoyance.

"Let's go Lee." Neji said with a small amount of annoyance to his voice.

Lee just looked confused, but willingly left the Hokage's office, following Neji. They both left the office and headed towards the Leaf Hospital. The streets were now empty. The bright light that shone off the moon made the shadows in the streets. Each shadow looked long and human like. Both Lee and Neji kept their guard up as they headed towards the hospital. The only noise that could be heard in the streets was the pounding of Neji and Lee's feet against the dirt streets. Using what chakra they had left, they used speed to get to the hospital.

Sakura was at the hospital, working. Sakura loved her job as a Medic. Sakura almost had to beg in order to still work, despite the fact that she was pregnant. Tsunade had finally given in, but she could only do minor injuries. Nothing bigger than a broken bone. Sakura was bored. She was upstairs healing some shinobi's arm. Sakura finished as she gave him to a nurse so she could give him the proper paper work.

'**THIS IS SO BORING!! DOES TSUNADE-SHISHOU THINK I AM THAT IN CAPABLE OF HEALING??? UGH!!! THIS SUCKS!!!'** Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura sighed, obviously annoyed. As she headed towards her office, standing right outside the door, was Sasuke.

Sakura didn't look in the least bit surprised that Sasuke had actually been standing there, waiting for her. Sasuke's dark cold eyes met Sakura's. Sakura had come accustomed to the dark, cold stare. Sakura stared down at the floor, but she was a bit annoyed at the fact that it had to come to this. Sakura knew that Sasuke would find out about her and Itachi sooner or later, and the kunoichi was hoping for later. The tension around the two had increased greatly.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked her voice icy cold. Her words shot out like daggers at the Uchiha. Sakura knew what he wanted; still she wanted to hear what he had to say to her. So she could get it over with so she could go back to her apartment.

"Why did you have to pick my brother? You should have waited for me to get back. Sakura, I really did love you. NOW YOU PICK ITACHI!! He killed my clan! Everyone! He doesn't regret anything! He killed thousands of people just to gain power, and you choose him over me?" Sasuke yelled, giving Sakura the worst glare that he could. The words had said ran through her mind and each word rang through her ears. All of a sudden Sakura got very angry.

"You know, Sasuke, I wouldn't be talking! You betrayed this village as well! So don't go making yourself sound innocent! You're both guilty of something. No one is perfect. If you truly loved me then you would respect my decision!" Sakura said icily, giving Sasuke one of her own terrible glares.

Sakura headed towards the door just as Sasuke grabbed her hand. Sakura looked a bit scared. Normally, she would have punched the lights out of Sasuke. She couldn't, she was pregnant and she didn't want to harm the baby. Just coming up the stairs was Itachi; he glared at his younger brother.

"Leave her alone." Itachi said icily.

'**CHA! NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT! KICK HIS ASS ITACHI!!' **

"Stay out of this Itachi!" Sasuke said. He spat out Itachi's name as if it were a bad tasting word in his mouth. The tension in the room grew greatly. Sasuke had activated his sharingon. Sakura was being crushed with the tension of the two.

'_Why can't Sasuke just leave it alone?'_ Sakura thought.

"Let go of her, Sasuke." Itachi said giving Sasuke a death threatening glare. Sasuke remembered how that used to scare him, but not anymore. Sasuke returned a defiant gaze. Sasuke was acting like a child wanting to keep what he had in his hands and not give it up to anyone. Sakura was already annoyed. She pulled her hand out of Sasuke's hand and glared at him.

Sakura walked past Sasuke, giving him the worst glare she could have given him. Sakura stood next to Itachi, Sasuke, who was embarrassed at himself, did fast hand signs. Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura sighed as she leaned against Itachi.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Itachi asked, staring down at the pink haired girl. The one that he would do anything for.

"I am alright." Sakura said quietly. Itachi put his arm around Sakura's waist securely, pulling her close. Sakura always felt better being next to Itachi.

Neji and Lee were being escorted by a nurse to Sakura's office.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Sakura-san. I didn't mean to-" The nurse had started, but Sakura broke away from Itachi, and waved it off with her hand.

"It's alright." Sakura said. She blushed a little.

Lee had his mouth hanging open and he looked like a fish that was just brought out of water and was gaping for air; he had huge chibi tears falling from his face. Neji showed a small look of annoyance. Sakura sighed.

"Well, did you already report to Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura said, keeping her face straight.

"Yes, everything has been reported to Tsunade-sama. Nothing was left out." Neji said calmly. Lee was in a state of shock still and couldn't get over the fact that Sakura was now dating Itachi Uchiha. The man who had killed the whole entire Uchiha clan at the age of thirteen. Sakura nodded as she motioned for the two to follow her into one of the rooms.

Sakura quickly took care of the two of them, and sent them back home after she was done healing them. Itachi and Sakura both headed back to the apartment.

'This is going to be a long and tiring battle. I hope the plan will work.' Sakura thought.

'**CHA! IT BETTER IT'S CUTTING INTO OUR TIME WITH ITACHI!!'** Inner Sakura responded.

Itachi was walking beside her, reading her every thought as he smirked. Sakura caught that as they were walking.

"Why do you have to read my thoughts? You could ask, you know" Sakura said. Sakura just got silence in return.

'I hate it when you don't answer me.' Sakura thought. Of course she knew he was reading her thoughts at the time. Itachi stopped right in the middle of the road, it made Sakura stop as well. Itachi caught Sakura off guard and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I only do it because I love you." Itachi said. Sakura smiled, she was happy and content knowing that she had someone who cared about her.

"I love you too, Itachi." Sakura said. Itachi leaned down again and gave Sakura yet another kiss on the lips. This one was longer and deeper than the last. When Itachi broke the kiss, Sakura felt a little sad

**LINEBREAKER OF TIME! **

Sasuke was at his apartment. He was standing by the huge window in his room that over looked all of Konoha. He was still wondering about Sakura and why she had chosen his brother out of all the people in the world. It still bothered him, but there wasn't much he could do.

'_Why? Why?'_ Sasuke kept thinking. Sakura's words kept running through his mind. Sasuke couldn't take the pain of having his older brother have her. Sasuke truly did have feelings for her, but it wasn't going to work out now. He saw the engagement ring that Sakura now wore. All he could do was sit back and watch it all happen. He hated his brother for doing this, making his life a pain.

'_All I can do is protect her and look out for her. It's not enough!'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

Sasuke began to think and he had formed a plan. When they battled the Akatsuki he was going to make Itachi's death look like a complete accident. That way Sakura would have to get over it, and come running back to him.

There was one thing Sasuke didn't know, which was how much Sakura loved Itachi. Sakura dropped her feelings towards him a long time ago. That she couldn't love him, because he didn't know what it was. Sasuke grew up with a mother and father, but only as he was only in the academy for a year when they died. He was too young to understand love. That was the one feeling he couldn't relate to.

Itachi's death couldn't come any sooner.

**END **

A/N: Okay, that's the best I can do. Well, at the moment, this chapter was pretty bad; I made it a bit intense so that way I could pick it up from there. I promise to update soon. I am sorry this took so long. I have writers block, and still do this is all I could make from my writers block. It's not my best chapter, but I hope that it makes most of you happy that I am making this more interesting. I am doing my best, and working on two other stories so please be patient, okay? I have a lot of school work as well. Thanks for your time.

-Shikana-chan


End file.
